


Party Rock

by AtroVoid



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Non Graphic), Alcohol, Awkwardness, Backstory, Gen, I tried by best okay, Party, Pre-Relationship, Vomiting, just take it and leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtroVoid/pseuds/AtroVoid
Summary: In a video, George said he met Alex at a party.Here's my interpretation of how that went.- George squinted at the taste. He coughed a bit and tried his best to take it well. A proper alpha male like he wouldn't have any trouble downing some liquor, would he? -
Relationships: George Andrew & Alex Elmslie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Party Rock

**Author's Note:**

> ayo here's a thing  
> compliment me or criticize me, whatever you'd like  
> but mainly enjoy (?)

Alex first met George at a party. He remembers how exhausted he felt, how everything was so blurry at the edges. He had been dancing, having the time of his life with a couple other YouTubers and strangers whos faces were all too dim to recognize or remember. Alex took a moment to relax, leaving the small crowd and going to the nicest nearby wall to lean against. That's when just another stranger divided itself from all the activity and stood with Alex.

"Hey, you're Imallexx, right?" the stranger said, barely audible. Either the music was too loud or he was too quiet, Alex couldn't tell.

"Uh yeah that's me, who are you?" And maybe a very tipsy Alex was a bit rude as well.

The stranger smiled,"Well, I'm Memeulous but call be George. I may be hard to recognize without the mask."

"OHH. Hello then! I've seen your channel before, you're swell!" Alex boomed at the (slightly) shorter man.

George chuckled,"Thanks, mate. Wanna get a drink with me?"  
Alex wondered if drinking any more than he already had was a good idea. The walls had waves and his own voice felt distant.  
"Sure."  
The two walked over to the counter and George poured two shots of something clear. A dim light hung above the counter, giving the liquid an enticing look. George took one for himself and handed Alex the other.

"Thanks, mate. Cheers." Alex said before gulping it down immediately, George did as well after a few moments.

George squinted at the taste,"Awh, hell was bad." He coughed a bit and tried his best to take it well.  
A proper alpha male like he wouldn't have any trouble downing some liquor, would he?

"Ye." Alex mumbled, although he clearly took at downed like a champ. After a minute or so of a drunk George and Alex just staring at each other sleepily, Alex's eyes suddenly widened with panic.

"Shit-"

Thankfully a sink was right behind them, as Alex spun around and emptied out his stomach into it.  
'I'm sure Mr Memeulous is getting a wonderful first impression of me.' He thought as he slowly and awkwardly turned on the sink, allowing the water to wash down his sick.

"Oh-oh um are you uhh-" George stuttered in concern. He finally decided to just help Alex to a seat. He filled a glass with water and handed it to him, making sure Alex's finger wrapped around the glass carefully. All Alex could think of for a moment was,'Wow. He's one of those mom friends huh.'

"Thanks..sorry 'bout that." Alex said with a face red."Guess maybe it didn't mix well with what I had earlier." He couldn't even remember what he drank earlier.

"It's no prob, mate. Just means YOU'RE the realest party rocker in the house tonight." George tried at a joke, rubbing his own arm.  
Alex paused to think about how that didn't make much sense, but George trying to comfort him at all was sweet. After all, they were still kinda stranger to each other.

"It's 'party rock is'." He said before sipping his water. George froze, he looked into Alex's eyes before busting into a fit of laughter, which was only exaggerated by the alcohol. Alex smiled, and giggled as well. Memeulous wasn't half bad, was he?

Figure they'd become good friends soon.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im new to this? comment and give me advicee please  
> thank u for reading and hope you're well


End file.
